


Daishou's Ending

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Memento Mori [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou wins and everyone else suffers, M/M, another painful ending, death count: 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daishou joined forces with Oikawa for a reason: he's got a plan, and it doesn't involve letting Ushijima become Fairy King or letting Oikawa bring peace to the Courts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daishou's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of the awful terrible painful endings, and it might be the worst one, just because no one gets to escape by dying in this one.

Daishou started steadily building up energy when Ushijima set the final Circlet on his own head, using the storm of Circlet magic in the room to conceal how much he was building up. When the magic faded and Oikawa moved to attack, Daishou had built up more magic than he'd ever used at one time. Daishou released all of the magic at once, a wave of lightning filling the room.

Startled cries followed by pained screams rose as electricity ripped through the other people in the room, including Ushijima, whose magic was still settling. Daishou, the only one in the room not affected by the wave of lightning magic, surged forward and snatched the intertwined Circlets from Ushijima's head even as Oikawa and Iwaizumi fell to the floor, unconscious. 

As soon as the metal was no longer in contact with Ushijima, a flood of magical feedback exploded from the Winter Lord. Sugawara, the anchor for the original surge of magic, screamed as the energy tore through him. Daishou was thrown across the room, and nearly dropped the circlets. 

Magic surged, and Daishou considered dropping the entwined circlets anyway. Because you were asking to die if you tried to absorb the power of all four at once, according to his mentor and everyone else he'd ever discussed the subject with. Even Ushijima believed it, or he wouldn't have added them one at a time. 

Ushijima, who had been knocked down by the same feedback that sent Daishou flying across the room, got to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Ushijima demanded. Daishou glanced at him, then down at the circlets in his hands. 

With Sugawara down - the Spring fae was groaning quietly and probably had just gotten his magic burned away - and Oikawa and Iwaizumi unconscious, the only person in the room who would help against Ushijima was Futakuchi. Daishou saw Futakuchi moving closer to Ushijima, earth magic at the ready, and knew that even with the two of them, and Ushijima without a Circlet, they didn't stand a chance. 

Daishou tightened his grip on the circlet and lifted it to his own head. 

Magic burned through his veins, making his vision swim and his ears roar. 

He closed his eyes and cried out, and suddenly the magic tapered off, flowing into two new directions: Sugawara and Ushijima himself. Both of them jerked as the magic slammed into them, using them as anchors as Daishou fought desperately to get the magic under control. Ushijima tried to use his own magic to attack Daishou, only to let out a roar of pain as his magic reacted with the power of the Circlets he was being used as an anchor for.

He didn't know how much time passed, but it must have been quite a while, because the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor, and Futakuchi was standing between Daishou and two fae who had entered the room, probably after sensing the insanely high levels of magic and possibly heard the screaming. Daishou blinked and leaned sideways a little to see around Futakuchi and discovered that the two fae he was facing were Akaashi and Semi. Daishou shook his head. He wasn't surprised those two had showed up, but he was surprised that they didn't seem eager to fight Futakuchi. 

"He's going to wake up any second, and then things will be even worse than under Ushijima," Akaashi hissed. 

"I can't let you hurt him," Futakuchi insisted. "I don't want him to be king any more than you do, but I can't let you hurt him." 

"Your loyalty is appreciated," Daishou commented. Futakuchi tensed and whirled. 

"Suguru, I didn't mean-"

"I'll deal with you later," Daishou said dismissively. Futakuchi flinched. "Eita, Keiji, you can either stand down or I'll make you stand down," he added as sparks of electricity danced over his hands. 

"Why don't you just kill us?" Akaashi asked, tone steady. Daishou laughed. 

"Because you're already broken, Keiji. You just don't know it yet," he answered. "Kenji, fetch Kuguri and tell him I want him to take a group out to the solitary fae and bring me some people back. Specifically, he should be able to find and retrieve Yahaba Shigeru, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma, and Bokuto Koutarou. Anyone who's helped them should also be brought in." Futakuchi nodded hastily and fled the room. 

"Having the Circlets doesn't make you the Fairy King," Ushijima spoke up, his voice rough with pain. Daishou met his gaze, then flicked a wrist, sending a wave of lightning magic, not through Ushijima, but through Sugawara, who had been laying, dazed by the loss of his magic. When Daishou's power hit him, Sugawara's body arched, and he let out a wail of agony. Ushijima scowled and advanced on Daishou, who simply increased the flow of lightning magic through Sugawara's body, making his cries increase in pitch and volume. Ushijima stopped moving, and Daishou released the magic on Suga as a reward, leaving the Spring fae panting and whimpering. "How dare you hurt him," Ushijima growled. Daishou shrugged and crossed the room, crouching beside Sugawara. 

"I have the Circlets, and it seems I was right in guessing you could be controlled through Koushi here. I don't think you can really tell me I'm not the king," Daishou said calmly. When Ushijima clenched his fists, his scowl darkening, Daishou reached out and pulled Sugawara up, maneuvering him until he was sitting in front of Daishou. "You're completely without magic, or you would have at least tried to use some against me instead of stomping toward me. Koushi here doesn't have any magic, either. What a shame. He can't defend himself," Daishou sighed, false regret in his tone as he rested one hand on Sugawara's shoulder to prop him upright - the still-dazed fae had started to slump sideways - and gripped his chin with his other hand, tilting his head so Sugawara's pain-glazed gaze met Ushijima's furious one. "Now, you can play nice and do as you're told, or I can electrocute Koushi here a little more." Ushijima's scowl didn't fade. Instead, he glanced at Akaashi and Semi, who were watching in grim silence. 

"Don't look at us," Akaashi said coldly. "You burned my wings because I didn't murder the person I love. Daishou won't kill Sugawara, not when he can use him against you." 

"That's not necessarily true," Semi protested. "After all, he got Shirabu killed without really caring about whether or not I would keep cooperating, and a younger lightning fae is more useful to keep in line than a former Winter Lord who doesn't even have his original magic left." 

"I kind of expected you two to at least speak up on Koushi's behalf," Daishou said. "Since he was in on your little plan to assassinate Ushijima, and was even an active participant to an extent that only Tooru has tried before." Sugawara, who seemed to be regaining his awareness of his surroundings, started to struggle against Daishou's hold, only to receive a brief shock as punishment. Sugawara yelped and stopped wiggling. Ushijima seemed to take a moment to process this. "Eita over there had a good point, though. Without your magic, you aren't very useful. Koushi, now, he has a surprisingly low pain tolerance and learns very quickly, and the Spring Court is rather devoted to him. He'll be useful for a while, so I think I'll keep him, at least for a while." Ushijima's expression somehow managed to get more furious and indignant. "You, on the other hand, are going to die knowing that your precious Koushi is going to be my trophy, the symbol of my victory over you." Then Daishou sent a wave of electricity through Ushijima, starting out low enough that he just tensed with discomfort, but then steadily building the energy until Ushijima fell to his knees, then collapsed completely, screams viciously similar to teh ones Ushijima was used to getting out of people pouring from his throat. 

"Daishou, stop, you're going to kill him," Akaashi urged, stepping forward, only for lightning to dance over the remnants of his wings, sending waves of pain through what was left of the delicate membranes. Akaashi screamed and stumbled backwards, putting distance between himself and Daishou, even though every single person in the room knew that wouldn't help. 

"That's the point," Daishou replied, and then increased the amount of lightning magic flowing through Ushijima, until the former Winter Lord eventually stopped screaming. 

* * *

Daishou's gaze swept over the assortment of fae Kuguri and the other enforcers had spent the last few hours collecting: Terushima, who'd been brought in after he approached the palace gates asking to see Oikawa; Yahaba, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma, who sported an impressive collection of bruises, scrapes, and fractured bones between the four of them after having been tracked down by the enforcers and hauled back to the Winter Palace; Akaashi, who had seen Bokuto brought in and blindly attacked the enforcers, only to receive a blow of Daishou's newly acquired fire magic to his back; Semi, who had tried to run twice and now had to be supported by Oikawa, because Semi's wings, right knee, and left foot had been injured to keep him from trying to escape again; Oikawa himself, who couldn't make himself look anyone in the eyes; Iwaizumi, who no longer tried to move between Oikawa and everyone else after Daishou announced that any attempts to protect Oikawa would result in Oikawa receiving several days of torture; Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who weren't entirely sure why they were there, just that strangers had burst into their home in the Autumn Palace, beaten them unconscious, and brought them here; Nishinoya, the second in command and nominal leader of the Summer Court, who had noticed the enforcers dragging Yahaba and the others towards the Winter Palace, recognized Yahaba, and tried to help, only to end up captured as well; and Sugawara, who kept his head down and hadn't spoken since Ushijima's death, possibly from shock at the abrupt change from trying to stop Ushijima to Daishou gaining the circlets. 

"Kuguri, put each of them in a different sealed cell in the lowest level of the Palace," Daishou ordered, eyeing them again. "I'll deal with them and everything else tomorrow." Kuguri frowned, and Daishou added, "If you do, I'll give you one of them." Kuguri blinked. 

"Too much trouble," he grumbled. Daishou chuckled.

"Not once you break them. Besides, I think you'd be a good head enforcer, so I want to see you handle a prize of your own," Daishou replied thoughtfully, scanning the lineup once more. "You can have Nishinoya. If you can successfully break him, you'll be able to delegate work to the other enforcers." Kuguri perked up at that. 

"What will you be doing?" Kuguri asked, tilting his head. Daishou's gaze slid to where Futakuchi stood against the wall and trailed over the earth fae's body. Kuguri followed the look and shook his head. "Never mind. I'll take care of it." Daishou smiled, then crossed the room and got Futakuchi's attention by wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his jaw. Futakuchi blinked, then purposefully melted into the touch and allowed himself to be guided out of the room and toward the rooms that used to be Ushijima's. Futakuchi didn't resist when Daishou crowded him against the wall and trailed his hands from Futakuchi's thighs, up his sides, to his chest, and back down. Instead, Futakuchi relaxed into the touches, sure that his actions in defending Daishou from Akaashi and Semi had evened out the fact that he'd been taken away from Daishou before that. Daishou shifted closer, pressing Futakuchi flush against the wall, and trailed his fingers down Futakuchi's arms until he could lightly grip his wrists and lift them, pinning Futakuchi's hands to the wall over his head. Futakuchi didn't register this as unusual; even when he was being gentle and almost loving, Daishou was fond of pinning Futakuchi.

It wasn't until lightning sparked into being around his wrists that Futakuchi realized that his defense of Daishou wasn't enough to make up for the fact he'd been taken away from him after all. Every muscle in Futakuchi's body tensed. 

"I was so happy when I saw you facing Keiji and Eita without being told, protecting me without being ordered to," Daishou murmured, nuzzling Futakuchi's neck gently. "But then you identified with them, and said you didn't want to see me become king." Daishou bared his teeth and bit down on the crook of Futakuchi's neck, just below the electric burn scars, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Futakuchi whimpered, his body tensing and twitching a bit at the pain. The lightning around his wrists flared, electricity burning into his skin and making him cry out. "I would be fine with that, but if I'm not king, then there will always be someone who will try to take you from me. If Oikawa could, he could take you away from me and never give you back. If Ushijima was alive and in power, he would be able to use the threat of taking you away to limit my actions. So you see, you saying you don't want me to be king is like you saying that you don't want to be mine anymore."

"That's not what I meant," Futakuchi assured him hastily, holding still as Daishou kissed the corner of his jaw. "I was trying to make them stop, that's all. I didn't mean it." 

"Ah, but they believed you, and Keiji at least is good at detecting lies. If he didn't think you meant it, he would have just pushed past you to attack me," Daishou replied. Futakuchi trembled. 

"Suguru, please," Futakuchi whispered. "You know I didn't mean it. You know I'm yours, only yours, completely yours. You know I would do anything you want me to. Please, just tell me how I can convince you that I didn't mean it. I swear, Suguru, I was just trying to buy time." Daishou seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he sent a wave of electricity through Futakuchi without warning, making him scream and thrash as much as he could while still pressed against the wall. 

"Tell me again," Daishou urged, cupping Futakuchi's cheek gently with one hand. "Tell me you're mine," he repeated as he sent another surge of lightning magic through him, concentrating on his wrists. 

"I'm yours, Suguru," Futakuchi wailed. "Please believe me, I know I'm yours." Daishou hummed, apparently pleased, and reduced the current running through Futakuchi's body, leaving just enough for an uncomfortable prickling heat to plague his limbs. 

"I do believe you," Daishou replied. "I know just how absolutely you belong to me, and I know that you know. The problem is that others might not be aware, even though you already have such lovely scars on your neck," he added, ducking his head to kiss those scars. Futakuchi trembled beneath the gentle touch, terrified of making a wrong move and causing a resurgence of the pain. 

"You're going to change that, aren't you?" Futakuchi realized when Daishou's words sank in. Daishou smiled against the scarred skin of his neck. 

"Of course. Since the scars on your neck aren't enough, I'm going to give you matching ones on your wrists." Futakuchi couldn't hold back a whimper. He remembered how long it had taken to build up the layers of scars on his neck, how often Daishou had shocked him for no reason than to refresh the marks on his skin when the scars were still forming. But if that was what Daishou decided, then Futakuchi didn't dare protest. 

* * *

Daishou eyed Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who had been kept separately overnight and only brought back together now that they were placed in the viewing room.

"What's going on?" Oikawa asked, his gaze lingering on the entwined Circlets resting on Daishou's head. 

"It turns out, as long as you have a couple of anchors, it is possible to take on all four Circlets at once, if they've already been combined," Daishou replied. "Ushijima is dead, by the way, so our deal is fulfilled." Oikawa narrowed his eyes. He and Iwaizumi weren't restrained, and Futakuchi was nowhere to be seen, but from the Circlets and the way the enforcer who had brought Oikawa and then Iwaizumi to the viewing room, it was clear that Daishou had all of the power here. 

"So you're just going to take over in Ushijima's place?" Oikawa snapped. "You can't think that we'll let that happen." Daishou laughed and sent a bit of lightning magic into Iwaizumi, not enough to make him scream or fall over, just enough to make him flinch and hiss in discomfort. Oikawa scowled. "All those Circlets, and you're still only using lightning magic?" 

"All the times you've been hurt or gotten someone else punished for saying something you shouldn't around me, and you still can't keep your mouth shut," Daishou mused. Oikawa tensed, but he tried to hide it. 

"That's usually with your precious Kenji around, but I don't see him, either," Oikawa replied. Daishou just shrugged. 

"Kenji had a rough night, so he's resting, that's all," Daishou said. "You're right, though. I do need to get used to other forms of magic. Come here, Hajime." Iwaizumi stayed where he was. Daishou shook his head and sent lightning magic tearing through Oikawa, who jerked and screamed. Daishou released the magic, and Oikawa stumbled when the electricity left him. Iwaizumi steadied him, expression grim. "Come here, Hajime," Daishou repeated. Iwaizumi's expression shifted to something that Oikawa flinched away from: helplessness and resignation. Then he let go of Oikawa and approached Daishou. Daishou reached out and pulled the collar of Iwaizumi's shirt down, revealing part of his collarbone and chest. Before Oikawa or Iwaizumi could ask what Daishou was planning, he brought his other hand up and pressed fire magic to Iwaizumi's skin. 

Iwaizumi shouted and automatically pulled away, and Daishou let him. The fire magic stayed in place, though, burning into his flesh until Daishou released the magic, leaving the shape of a serpent seared into Iwaizumi's skin. Iwaizumi reached up, instinctively covering the burn, only to cry out as soon as his fingertips brushed the inflamed skin. Oikawa moved forward, reaching for his water magic even though the room's spells didn't let him use it. 

"You two - and everyone else - are going to be broken down until you fall in line. So I decided to mark you so you don't forget your new place. Because neither of you is a second in command anymore," Daishou said, walking toward them. "Once I've had my fun with you two, I'll hand you over to the junior enforcers who are still learning how to properly break someone." Iwaizumi took a step sideways and back, putting himself between Oikawa and Daishou. 

"Oikawa already has a brand," Iwaizumi snapped. "Leave him alone." Daishou shook his head. 

"Tooru has a brand from Ushijima, and that was to mark him as Ushijima's property, so it doesn't count," Daishou explained. "Now, Tooru, you can either stop hiding behind Hajime and accept a new brand, or I can torture you both."

"Aren't you going to torture us anyway?" Oikawa snapped. Iwaizumi took another step back, gently nudging Oikawa farther from Daishou. 

"I wasn't planning to," Daishou replied. "Not today, anyway. I have to process each of the people who are going to be mine personally, shared among the enforcers, or given to a specific enforcer."

"That's not really an incentive to cooperate," Iwaizumi growled. Daishou shrugged. 

"Have it your way, then," he said, sending a wave of electricity through them both. Their screams mingled as they both staggered and tried to hold each other up even through the blinding pain. Of course, now that Daishou knew how grounding and comforting physical touch when in pain could be, he couldn't let them cling to each other like that. So he used a burst of air magic to send Iwaizumi staggering away from Oikawa. "Hajime's just going to keep screaming until you let me brand you, Tooru," Daishou told him. 

"Don't give him the satisfaction," Iwaizumi snarled, managing to stop his cries long enough to speak. Oikawa bit his lip, hesitating. Daishou increased the amount of lightning magic flowing through Iwaizumi, overwhelming him with agony. Iwaizumi's self control vanished, and he collapsed, gasping for breath between screams.

"Stop!" Oikawa cried out. "Just give me the damned brand and be done with it!" Daishou kept the lightning running through Iwaizumi, ignoring Oikawa. "Stop it!" Oikawa threw himself toward Daishou, who repelled him with a jolt of lightning that made him shriek as he fell. "Please," Oikawa sobbed, his voice drowned out by Iwaizumi's cries. "Please, stop. Do whatever you want to me, just _stop hurting him_." Daishou waited a few more seconds, then released the magic on Iwaizumi, who was left gasping. 

"You know, Ushijima could have saved himself a lot of trouble if he'd forced Hajime to join the Winter Court, too," Daishou mused as he crouched beside Oikawa, who still lay where he had fallen. Daishou nudged Oikawa until the water fae was laying on his stomach, then sent a flicker of fire magic over his back, burning an opening into his shirt. "You're so much easier to break down when Hajime is here," Daishou observed as he pressed more fire magic to Oikawa's back, right between his wings. Oikawa screeched and writhed as a serpent brand matching Iwaizumi's was seared into his skin. Iwaizumi struggled to sit up, obviously tormented by Oikawa's cries, but couldn't make his muscles cooperate. Daishou released Oikawa, who didn't move as the fire magic faded. "You two will be taken back to your cells now. I have other people to deal with today. Say good-bye now, because you won't be seeing each other for a while." Iwaizumi scowled, and Daishou explained, "I wouldn't want you two to get any ideas about killing each other to get away."

* * *

Daishou left Sugawara for last, and didn't have him brought to the viewing room like the others. Instead, he had Sugawara brought to the rooms that used to be Ushijima's but were now Daishou's. When Sugawara arrived, Daishou was sitting on the couch in the main room, Futakuchi laying across his lap like an overgrown cat. Daishou was inspecting the developing scars on Futakuchi's wrists when Kuguri opened the door and pushed Sugawara into the suite, and Daishou barely looked up. 

"Come here," Daishou ordered, trailing his fingertips lightly over the discolored skin around Futakuchi's wrist. Sugawara didn't move. Daishou sighed and sent a small jolt of electricity through Sugawara's wings, making him yelp. "When I give you an order, I expect you to obey," Daishou said calmly. Still, Sugawara didn't move. Daishou sighed and tapped Futakuchi's shoulder. The earth fae sat up, and Daishou stood and crossed the room to Sugawara. 

"I'm not like Oikawa and the others," Sugawara announced calmly. "You can hurt me all you want, but you've already taken my lover away from me. You can't make me obey you." Daishou raised an eyebrow. 

"So, because I killed Sawamura, suddenly you don't care about anyone anymore? Not your former Court members, or Tooru's group, who you allied with against Ushijima?" Daishou summarized. "And even with your surprisingly low pain tolerance, you think you can manage to not break down?" Sugawara met his gaze steadily. 

"Even if I did, I wouldn't cooperate to save them from being hurt, because then you would just hurt them any time I didn't do as I was told," Sugawara replied. Daishou shrugged. 

"True. But you took Kenji from me, and even though I got him back, I can't forgive that. You also took my wings. So I'm going to make sure you break, one way or another," he said. Sugawara lifted his chin defiantly, and Daishou took the opportunity to seize Sugawara's neck and squeeze. Suga stiffened and brought his hands up to push at Daishou's, clawing at his grip as it tightened, cutting off his air. Sugawara scowled and dug his nails into Daishou's wrist. Daishou just chuckled and sent a pulse of lightning magic through Sugawara, who jerked in his grip and opened his mouth in what would have been a scream if he could breathe. When Suga's legs gave out, instead of holding him up, Daishou released his hold on Sugawara's neck. "Not that I think you'll really be able to turn away from someone in pain. Kenji, come here." Futakuchi immediately went to Daishou's side, and Daishou smiled and rested his hand on Futakuchi's hip, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. Futakuchi let out a quiet, curious noise that quickly turned into a wail as Daishou sent a wave of electricity through the earth fae's body. Futakuchi screamed and clung to Daishou's shirt to keep from collapsing, and Daishou held him up with his arms around Futakuchi's waist. 

"He didn't do anything," Sugawara protested, trying to get to his feet, only for his legs to be shaking too much from being shocked before to support him. 

"No, he didn't," Daishou replied, easing up on the energy coursing through Futakuchi, leaving him whimpering and gasping. Daishou lifted one hand from his waist to card his fingers through Futakuchi's hair soothingly. "But I'm not punishing him for something he did. His pain is your fault, just like all of the pain that everyone in the Winter Court went through because of Ushijima. Tooru's group wouldn't have joined Winter if you hadn't failed to stop Ushijima. Hajime and the others wouldn't have lost their lovers and best friends if you hadn't failed. Tooru wouldn't have Ushijima's hand print burned into his hip if you hadn't failed. Tooru especially wouldn't have had to offer Ushijima his body to protect his friends if you had stopped Ushijima before any of this started." With every word, Sugawara flinched and curled in on himself, wings pressed flat against his back and shoulders hunching as though Daishou's words were a physical attack that Sugawara was protecting himself from. His previous defiance drained away, his guilt overwhelming him. "So really, whether there's anyone you would cooperate to save, and whether that would lead to them being tortured to punish you for not obeying, every single person in pain right now - and trust me, they're all in pain, from Tooru and Hajime to the Summer second in command, Nishinoya, to that former Summer Lord, Yuuji, who tried to help Kenma and the others who ran away. Every single one of them is in pain right now because of you, Koushi." Sugawara whimpered. Daishou smiled. "Kenji, would you fetch the new silver wing chains?" Futakuchi nodded and stepped away from Daishou, then headed farther into the suite. "You cut my wings off, and as much as I'd like to return the favor, yours are just so beautiful," Daishou observed, trailing his fingertips from where Suga's wings joined his back, along the delicate edges, to the pointed tips. Sugawara shuddered and shifted, trying to get away from the touch. Daishou sent a sharp jolt of lightning through his wings, and Sugawara jerked and screamed. Daishou released the magic, and this time, when he stroked over one of Sugawara's wings, the Spring fae didn't move. "Just a reminder of your guilt and a little pain, and you're already so compliant," Daishou commented. Sugawara started to protest, but Futakuchi's return made him stop.

"Suguru," Futakuchi murmured, kneeling beside them and holding out two delicate silver chains, decorated and weighed down by extra loops and dangling links. Daishou took the first chain, found the end, where there was a clasp, which he opened, shoved through the tip of one of Sugawara's wings, then closed, locking the chain firmly in place before the pain even registered. Sugawara screamed, a raw, desperate sound that grew louder as Daishou fixed the other end of the chain to the tip of the opposite wing. He attached the second chain the same way, ignoring Sugawara's cries as they got rougher. Daishou chuckled. 

"He's taking this even worse than you did the first time, Kenji," Daishou commented. Futakuchi looked away. 

"I had already settled into my place at your side when you put chains on my wings the first time," Futakuchi pointed out. There was a pause, and then he asked, "Are you going to keep him for yourself?" Daishou raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous, Kenji?" Daishou asked. Futakuchi shook his head and leaned against Daishou's side.

"No. I know I'm yours, so I don't have to worry about anything," Futakuchi answered. Daishou ran his fingers through Futakuchi's hair as he replied.

"Good. And yes, I think I am going to keep Koushi. Once he's broken - maybe sooner, who knows - I might consider letting some of my enforcers play with him a bit," he added thoughtfully. Sugawara stiffened, his wings twitching in surprise, which caused the chains to jerk. Sugawara cried out, his voice harsh from his earlier screaming. Daishou made a soothing noise and rested his free hand on the spot on Sugawara's back above his wings, rubbing comforting circles into his back. "It'll stop hurting soon, I promise," Daishou said. "You'll get used to the weight. Just try not to move your wings too much for a bit, okay?" Sugawara whimpered, but Daishou could tell that as much as Sugawara loathed him, he was also taking comfort in the gentle touch. Sugawara might be easier to break than Daishou had originally thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Daishou's Ending Aftermath:  
> 1\. Sugawara gets lightning scars on his back, around the base of his wings, and on the edges of his wings as well. He eventually breaks down and becomes just as loyal to Daishou as Futakuchi is. To show off the scars on his back, Suga wears exclusively backless outfits.  
> 2\. Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren't the only ones with the snake brand. Yahaba, Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Terushima, and Semi get brands too, and it marks them as people who can be punished by any of the enforcers if they misbehave. Anyone above a certain rank is allowed to hurt them however they want.   
> 3\. Anyone with a snake brand can help heal or treat the wounds of anyone else with a snake brand, but in exchange, the one who treated the wounds is punished the next time the wounded person messes up.  
> 4\. Kuguri is irritated with Nishinoya's energy, especially because it leads to him disobeying orders a lot, so Kuguri starts torturing him every time Nishinoya gets too wound up. Nishinoya breaks down after that, and becomes Kuguri's mindless weapon, following orders without hesitation. He even helps Kuguri torture the Tanaka siblings into submission.


End file.
